


【猎冬】雨夜。

by calculus_lagay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus_lagay/pseuds/calculus_lagay
Summary: 有的时候爱情来的就是这么突如其来。双向暗恋。喜欢冬兵但坚持觉得自己是直男的猎鹰x喜欢猎鹰并且非常坦然的冬兵，在一次雨夜救援里一夜情后确认心意的故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, 猎冬
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【猎冬】雨夜。

**Author's Note:**

> *事前警告*  
> 有脏话。  
> 描写粗犷。  
> 两个人都不是第一次。

设定：全员都在，史蒂夫已经归隐田园去了。

“操。”猎鹰抹了一把脸上的雨水，接着朝城郊的密林飞去。  
二十分钟之前，他刚刚在睡梦中接到铁人打来的电话。  
猎鹰起床气大得很，何况是半夜惊醒。他刚想发作，就听见铁人在电话那头说：“猎鹰，冬兵在任务途中遇到了山洪。”铁人在电话那头顿了顿，“还伤了腿。”  
瞌睡劲儿烟消云散。  
“他现在在哪。”猎鹰腾地一下做起，心跳的厉害，不知道是因为惊醒还是因为惴惴不安。  
“在城郊树林的一个山洞里。猎鹰，听我说，外面雨还大着，你先别——”  
“我去一趟。”  
“你现在听上去像是一个着急去夜场KTV接自己新婚妻子的男人。”铁人没忘了打趣他。  
“去你妈的。”这家伙懂不懂什么是兄弟情谊啊！什么都往情情爱爱上扯，他妈的老子才没有。  
咔哒，电话挂得果断，现在的猎鹰可没心思跟铁人扯皮。

机械翼不愧是高科技产品，就算雨点已经大到揍得它噼啪作响，也没有出现任何故障。倒是猎鹰的护目镜不太给力，上头挂着的雨水害得猎鹰总得抬手去擦。

城郊不是很远。猎鹰驱使着机械翼在树林的上方低低地盘旋，努力寻找视野里可以被称作是山洞的地方。  
冬雨又急又冷，冰凉的雨滴聚集在他的后背上，又从身体两侧滑下。猎鹰现在觉得他像是一片冒牌的云。  
“找到了。”猎鹰朝目的地急降过去，绕开一大片密匝的树枝树叶，落在一片大雨滂沱中泥泞的地上。

“冬兵？白狼？巴基·巴恩斯？”猎鹰一把拽下自己的护目镜，打开探照灯，照亮了山洞里的一片乌漆嘛黑。地上有一串崭新的泥脚印，一边是清晰的，另一边则有很明显的拖行痕迹，脚印在跛行中拖拖拉拉地连成一片，看起来伤得很重。豆大的水珠从猎鹰头上滑下，他分不清是雨水还是汗水，分明刚才还没有。

“嘿，你来啦。”多走几步，一个熟悉的声音轻轻地出现。虽然听起来有点弱，但至少还很有精神，“我以为至少得等明天才会有人来呢。”  
“妈的，哥还不是怕你死这。”猎鹰的心跳得厉害，他把一切归咎于刚刚短暂的运动。  
猎鹰看到了冬兵。他的战友此时看起来泥泞，狼狈，还湿透了。冬兵的长发紧紧地贴在他的脸和脖子上，这让他看起来了像是只落水的孤鹰，强而破碎。一只袖子没了，看起来像是被主人撕下来绑在了腿上。而那腿，赫然有一道明晃晃血淋淋的伤口，像是刀伤。  
“光顾着保护人质了，一个没留神就挨了一下。”冬兵像是在给自己的伤口打辩护。

猎鹰没应。他重重地叹了一口气，把探照灯立在冬兵身旁。亮白的灯光投向头顶的岩石，又反射回来，照亮了两人身边。  
猎鹰把身后的背包甩到地上，从里面抽出了一条毛巾丢到冬兵头上，冬兵顺从地擦起了自己的头发。  
“巴基，你别总是那么好心。你看看你自己。”猎鹰一边从包里往外掏东西，一边打量着冬兵，仿佛在看一件不幸污损的美丽艺术品，目光里是他自己无法察觉的心痛和纠结。  
“……我下次注意。”冬兵的心突地一跳，而后在毛巾下闷闷地说，他现在看起来干了一些。  
猎鹰没话了，转头接着从包里往外掏东西。

“今晚只能在这过了。”猎鹰闭眼听了听外边的雨声，“只凭机械翼，是背是抱都带不走你，你这么沉。只能等雨停了慢慢走了。”  
“你才沉，这是健硕。”  
“闭你的嘴。来吧，我先给你收拾一下伤口，感染了就不好了。”

猎鹰在冬兵身前跪坐下来。伤口看起来很整齐，算是唯一的好事。伤在小腿的侧面，军裤的裤脚太紧，实在是卷不上去，只好先将裤子割掉一节。冬兵的小腿暴露在灯光下，白花花的，有点晃人，猎鹰不得不眨了眨眼。

清水，酒精，双氧水，一通冲洗下来，冬兵的手指纂得发白。  
猎鹰用酒精灯烤了烤蝴蝶胶带，又小心翼翼地贴在冬兵的腿上，拉紧了伤口。  
“嘶——有点烫。你应该放凉的。”冬兵皱了皱眉头。  
“哥来救你，你还挑挑拣拣。”猎鹰又给他的腿上了一圈弹力绷带。

“垫子，毯子，都在这。”猎鹰指了指放在冬兵旁边的两个卷，铝箔毯子在灯下直反光，“吃的和水都在我包里，要就自己拿。脏衣服换下来，给你带了备用的。”  
“好好好，南丁格尔。”冬兵挪了挪，预备着脱衣服。一抬头看见猎鹰还盯着自己，“呃……山姆，你能……转过去吗？”  
“卧槽，你害臊个鬼啊？！”猎鹰的眼睛瞪得老大，“没被人看过？你在军队里住的是单人间吗？！”  
“……那倒也不是。”冬兵挠了挠头。他也不知道为什么，就是一阵难以言喻的不好意思涌了出来。他就是不想被猎鹰盯着。  
“行行行，我转过去，你快点脱。”猎鹰一脸勉为其难地，背过了身去。  
冬兵舒了一口气。他也不知今天自己怎么这么矫情，但是管他呢。  
腿上的伤限制了他的行动。为了不让伤口再次开裂，冬兵只能小心翼翼地舒展自己的身体。湿透的衣服落在地上，发出不大不小的一声。

操，憋火。这场景怎么想怎么诡异。  
盯着眼前的石头，猎鹰想起了高中毕业舞会的夜晚。他也是这么转过身去，也是轻轻的这样一声衣服落地的声音。之后虽然不是干柴烈火，也算是情投意合。尽管那女孩不久之后就甩了他，他也早就已经忘记了她的样子。  
不过当时期待的心情，和自己偷偷转身偷看的雀跃，在记忆里依旧鲜明。  
说到偷看……猎鹰心理萌出一个意料之外的想法。  
想法很快被猎鹰自己扼杀了。  
操！我为什么要偷看一个男人啊！他妈的，哥一定是喝多了雨水脑子糊了！

没一会儿，被掐灭的想法又摇摇晃晃地复活了。  
就看一眼。  
猎鹰不知道被什么驱使着转过身去，装作是在挠自己的屁股那样不经意地转过身去——  
他看到了冬兵。  
巴基·巴恩斯背对着此时的猎鹰，上衣已经脱去，伤疤纵横的后背此刻白的反光。碍于腿伤无法正常起坐，他只能坐着脱裤子。紧身的军裤在努力下已经褪去大半，露出因湿透而紧贴的内裤，两瓣圆满的屁股紧压在岩石上，像两块可以随意揉捏的面团。  
猎鹰心头一烫。  
我发誓我对巴基绝对没有任何超出兄弟情谊的想法！没有！猎鹰急忙为自己摆正心态。  
裤子也被甩在一边，发出跟刚才一样的一声轻响。现在冬兵就只有内裤了。

猎鹰看得脸红心跳。他听见自己的心跳咚咚如擂鼓，声波朝着岩壁打去，又反射回来，在他脑子里没完没了地回响。  
我他妈是不是多少有点弯。猎鹰开始审视自己。  
另一头的冬兵已经套上了干爽的上衣，但他实在没法站起来，坐着穿裤子又不太现实。冬兵犹豫了一下，还是呼唤道：“山姆？你能过来帮个忙吗？”  
猎鹰心里骤地一惊，光速把头转过去。没有被发现，还好还好。他像个情窦初开而偷看同桌睡颜的男孩一样，不安，自责，又怀着一丝得逞的喜悦。  
猎鹰装作不耐烦似的朝冬兵走去：“干啥？咋有这么多事儿。”  
“我穿不上裤子。”冬兵抬头向身边的猎鹰求助。坐着脱裤子看起来并不容易，他的脸上因为汗水而微微发亮。  
猎鹰的目光落向眼前的冬兵。从他湿而顺滑的头发，到微微敞开的领口下的皮肤，到光而白亮的大腿，再到胯间——  
操！  
猎鹰感觉自己硬了，但好在他的紧身服够紧，所以可能看着还不太明显。  
大概吧。  
我他妈的可能确实是有点弯。猎鹰感到一丝懊恼。

“山姆？搭把手，搀一下我。”冬兵可没注意到猎鹰那些弯弯绕绕的内心戏。他伸出自己的机械臂，示意猎鹰搀扶他的伤腿一侧。  
猎鹰在冬兵看不见的阴影里暗暗咬牙，把自己萌生的不是时候的性冲动按捺下去。  
男人就是这一点麻烦，他妈的。猎鹰心里暗暗咒骂。无论你是超级英雄还是家庭煮夫，你也永远控制不了自己的老二。

冬兵曲着伤腿，扶着猎鹰的手站了起来。但他坐的实在是太久了，就算是打过血清也改变不了人类总会腿麻的事实。他的身体控制不住地朝猎鹰倒去，而正在忙着和自己的老二进行精神上的对抗的猎鹰只来得及瞪大了眼睛。  
咚。两个人摔倒在地上的声音在山洞里久久地回响。  
“山姆？你没事儿吧？”冬兵的声音足够急切。刚刚猎鹰可是给他当了人肉垫子，而他对自己的体重了如指掌。  
“没事儿。”猎鹰咬着牙回答道。他能感受到自己身上的冬兵传来的热度。他的呼吸，他的心跳，一切如此清晰。猎鹰感觉自己的身体倒是没什么大事儿，但他的老二问题可大了去了。  
更硬了。操。  
“你……你先起来。”猎鹰努力偏过头去不看冬兵，顺便曲起腿以遮掩某个越来越明显的地方。  
“哦！好。”冬兵试图从猎鹰身上起来，但他一条腿伤着，没法受力，不能直接翻身站起来。他的手在猎鹰身上来回摸索寻找可以撑住的地方，腿脚和膝盖在猎鹰的下半身附近来回踢蹬寻找着力点，他杂乱的呼吸声时不时传入猎鹰的耳朵，他的心跳如此之近……一切是如此刻意又随意，但猎鹰顾不上了，猎鹰感觉自己的理智正熊熊燃烧。  
终于，冬兵以一种近似俯卧撑的姿势撑起了自己。一条腿着地在猎鹰两腿之间的缝隙中，伤腿曲着，两手撑着猎鹰两肩旁的岩石。而猎鹰此时正躺在他的身下，不知何意地看向他。

“山姆？”冬兵不明所以地问了一声。  
猎鹰没有回应。  
冬兵强悍的特种兵体力使得他可以一直保持这个姿势，而猎鹰也由于理智燃烧殆尽而陷入了一种状况外的呆愣。两个人就这样面对面地杵了不知道多长时间，直到猎鹰带来的探照灯在一闪一闪中耗尽了电量。  
一切重归黑暗。

静默。一道闪电划破了外面淋湿的天空，照亮了岩洞，也照亮了冬兵的眼睛。虽然只有一瞬间，但猎鹰看到了那双水汪汪的绿眼睛里的欲望。  
疯狂，满溢又热烈的欲望。  
“山姆。”冬兵轻轻地说，仿佛盘踞的蟒蛇轻吐着信子，吸引着它即将到手的猎物。  
仿佛有一簇心火正被点燃。  
他确实是故意的。  
猎鹰觉得，如果现在有一面镜子放在他面前，他也能在镜子里自己的眼睛里看到同样的欲望。  
一模一样的难以自制，一模一样的疯狂。

猎鹰鬼使神差地伸出了双手，抱住了冬兵的后背。  
他心甘情愿，并乐此不疲。  
被抱住的男人很快地回应了他。两个人再次跌在岩石上，粗重又炙热的喘息此起彼伏。猎鹰的手在冬兵的身躯上摸索，以一种近似癫狂的方式除去他刚穿上不久的衣衫。

“你在上还是我在上？”猎鹰把不成样子的衣服碎片丢到岩洞的角落里。他们早已感觉不到冷，也没必要感觉到。  
“你看看我的腿，你好意思问这个？”冬兵露出一脸理所当然的表情。  
“操！”猎鹰咬紧了牙，“这可是你自己说的，一会儿你可别哭着到处爬！”  
“成交。”冬兵笑得志得意满。

“你他妈还真想在这种地方做！你很熟练？嗯？！”猎鹰手脚利索地扒下冬兵仅存的内裤，又给了他屁股一巴掌，脆响久久不散。  
“你他妈的才熟练呢。”冬兵回顶。冬兵还想要再说什么，但他很快地丧失了这个机会。猎鹰搂着他的后脑勺，猛地拉向自己。两个人的嘴唇几乎是撞在一起，牙齿相碰，各自发出一声闷哼，但很快就没人在乎这一点微渺的痛感了。他们像野兽般亲吻，像缠斗般拥抱，在岩石上滚来滚去，冬兵的金属臂随着碰撞而发出有节奏的声音。  
两个人的舌头在对方的口腔里野蛮地梭巡，彼此缠绕，几乎融为一体。一吻终了，两人喘着气分开，吐息之中满是对方的气息。  
猎鹰站起身去拿墙边立着的一卷垫子，解开来丢到冬兵身边。冬兵顺从地躺上去，身体尽情地舒展，肩头血肉与机械交界的伤痕坚韧而淫靡，让人想去舔吻，想试探这样他会发出怎样的声音。

猎鹰折返回来，跪在冬兵身畔。冬兵向猎鹰探出上身，粉红色的嘴唇在猎鹰的视野里轻颤。  
又是一阵深吻。  
两个人唇齿相接，肌肤相亲。猎鹰几乎觉得自己要变成一只章鱼，他的手在冬兵的背上尽力地摸索，试图把每一个分子都据为己有。他从未体验过如此的感觉，哪怕是毕业舞会的那个夜晚也没有。  
猎鹰听着冬兵时而发出的细不可闻的呻吟，感到一丝没来由的空虚。他很不满，他想要更多，想看这位强韧的钢铁战士哭喊，低喘，想看他满面潮红，绿汪汪的眼睛盛满泪水。  
两个人脑子里的空气似乎都被野蛮的接吻吸光了。猎鹰感觉自己的脑子里空空如也，只有一小撮灰烬，上面插着个牌子，写着“理智之墓”。  
猎鹰混混沌沌地掰开冬兵的双腿，勉强扶直自己硬得能去切钻石的老二，莽撞地就要往什么地方冲，然后他的肩头就挨了冬兵一记老拳。  
“呃？”猎鹰茫然地抬起头。  
“你他妈的把我的屁股当一次性的？”冬兵也喘个不停。  
“你说的……”猎鹰的脑子持续地混沌着。  
“去他妈的找点……润滑的东西！”冬兵的脸红得异常，他的心脏似乎正把所有的血液朝他的脸送去，还有胯下。

猎鹰一手伸出去去摸自己一团糟的背包，一边低下头和冬兵接吻。两个人的鼻梁抵在一起，冬兵觉得自己的脑仁都在震颤。

“哈……凡士林行吗？”猎鹰从冬兵那几乎能令人溺死其中的嘴唇上抬起头来。  
“管他娘的！有一个什么就行了！”冬兵用手遮住自己已经红得发烫的脸。他感觉自己的下半身要爆炸了，他等不及了。

猎鹰简略地用手指沾了两下那些凡士林，扶着冬兵的双腿，探向他的屁股。猎鹰找的位置并不太准，滑了两下才对准目的地。凡士林被涂得到处都是，它们随着体温融化，腻成一大片，反射着岩洞里仅有的一丝光亮，这使得冬兵的下半身看起来像是什么刚出水的生鲜食品，时刻等待着猎取。

猎鹰突然吻了上去。  
他一手撩着冬兵的一条腿，蛮横地把头埋向冬兵双腿之间那些褐色的毛发之中，含住了那两枚泛着水光的卵蛋，顺便吮吸得啧啧有声。  
凡士林的石蜡油味混合着男人下半身特有的味道一起冲进猎鹰的鼻腔。放在平时，猎鹰一定会嫌恶到想吐，但他现在只觉得这股味道此时是如此催情。他的老二已经硬到滴水，但现在还不是时候，他知道。  
“嘶——啊！你别——！山姆！”冬兵被突如其来的刺激激得绷直了后背，他反手紧抓住身下的垫子，屁股在寸劲儿之下按压出色情的形状。  
猎鹰听到了冬兵的呼唤，但他充耳不闻。他孜孜不倦地舔吮着，仿佛冬兵的卵蛋是什么难得的珍宝。  
冬兵被猎鹰舔得一个劲地吸着冷气。他努力地使自己已经有点涣散的目光重新聚焦回来，落在猎鹰的此刻正埋在他胯下的头上，看着自己那些棕色的毛发和猎鹰的头发混在一起。  
这是可真是意料不到的场景。冬兵愣愣地想。  
猎鹰终于放过了他的卵蛋。冬兵还没来得及松一口气，猎鹰转头就舔上了他的阴茎。  
“呃——！”冬兵的头猛地朝后仰去。今晚的一切都混乱得过了头了，他想。冬兵感觉此刻的自己就是宙斯，正在度过一段淫乱又美好的古希腊神话。  
猎鹰仔细地用唇舌描摹着这个男性性器官的整体，精细到仿佛要用舌尖铭记这一切。舌尖灵活地路过冬兵的包皮系带，再用牙齿轻轻撕咬——然后他就听见了冬兵仿佛反馈一般的一声呜咽。  
虽然猎鹰从来没有过跟男人的经历，但怎么说呢，还是男人最了解男人，触类旁通就可以了。

猎鹰松开了冬兵的阴茎。冬兵看起来并没有什么特别丰富的性经历，柱身白亮，龟头粉红，胯下的毛发纷乱但整洁——昭示着它的主人有足够良好的生活习惯。  
猎鹰的注意力转回到冬兵的上半身去。他俯身贴近冬兵，他的胸肌摩梭着冬兵的腹部，他的头颅埋在冬兵的脖颈之间，手指仍旧不肯释怀地撸动着冬兵的阴茎，拉扯出细碎而色情的声响。  
猎鹰努力地舔吻，吮吸和啃咬，他现在满脑子都是巴基·巴恩斯，也只有巴基·巴恩斯，除此之外别无一物。  
嘴唇和皮肤的接触一路向下，猎鹰的脸贴在冬兵健硕的胸膛上。猎鹰想起自己刚入伍那会儿，天天拉练跑步，害得他乳头经常被粗糙的军服磨得出血，最后不得不像女人一样在胸部裹上点什么以避免这种情况。  
巴基也会这样吗？他也会在被磨坏了之后，对着浴室的镜子一边审视自己的乳头，一边龇牙咧嘴地轻轻触碰吗？  
他会觉得自己涌起了某种诡秘的快感，而后在无人处一边揉捏自己的乳头一边自渎吗？  
想到这里，猎鹰低头含住了冬兵的乳头。  
猎鹰用牙齿轻咬着这一小粒东西，像得到了珍贵零食的孩子，轻柔又小心地让它在自己的唇舌之间打转。  
冬兵没有回应，他已经说不出话来了，只能随着猎鹰的动作，无助地大张着嘴，时而从已经失效的声带里挤出一声干哑的“呃啊”。

冬兵有过跟男人的经历，毕竟漂亮的小男孩可不是每个部队都有，他当时可不止招姑娘们喜欢。但他也从没有受到过如此待遇。那些男人都一模一样的猴急，粗暴，从来没有人会在他身上花这么长时间。对他们来说，是巴基·巴恩斯又或者是其他什么人，没有任何区别。  
但山姆·威尔逊不一样。在他抬头的瞬间，冬兵得以一窥他的脸，他面孔上充斥着情欲与痴狂，但又如此诚挚而圣洁，仿佛远道而来的藩国正在向他的主君进贡，而自己就是他唯一的王。绝无仅有，独一无二，自始至终。  
猎鹰停止了他的服侍。  
藩国已经进贡完毕，使臣抬起头来，想从主君这里得到一些满意的奖赏。主君感知了这一切，他抬起宽大的袍袖，允诺道：“请取吧。你目之所及的一切，皆属于你。”  
猎鹰曲起手指，探向那个他渴求已久的地方。足量的凡士林早已使它足够滑润，士兵的手指通常也不会有太长的指甲，不会伤人。  
探入相当的顺利。  
“嗯……”冬兵扶着猎鹰的肩，发出一声沉寂已久的呜咽。  
猎鹰的手指在温暖湿热的洞穴里探触，抚摸，扩张。不习惯于异物入侵的肠壁是如此的紧而湿热，让人想起某些小说里描写的魔藤，包裹着，收紧着，想要将一切探访者吞吃入腹。

猎鹰的手指翻转搅动，在穴口附近折腾出一连串色情的咕唧声，和遥遥传来的大雨声混合在一起，不分彼此。  
“够……够了，山姆……”冬兵怕冷似的收紧了屁股，毕竟他还是真的一丝不挂呢。  
眼前的黑人大个子点了点头，一边一条抄起冬兵的腿，让他的膝弯落在自己的肩上。猎鹰跪坐在冬兵胯间，双眼微阖，像是在进行一场虔诚又淫靡的祈祷，祈祷他的主疼爱他，怜悯他，施福与他。

他的信徒现在正朝他轻轻俯身，施以最后的敬礼。

“哈啊——！”猎鹰长驱直入，黑人粗长的性器激得冬兵大叫出声，“你——！”  
猎鹰没有再给冬兵说些什么的机会。渴求已久的阴茎此时正尽它所能的索取，搜刮，横冲直撞，在肠壁中寻找着他存在的意义价值。它今晚的任务就是征服、取悦、讨好这个名叫巴基·巴恩斯的男人，收获他的屈服、效忠和永志不忘。  
“唔、唔——呃啊——！”冬兵的后穴没完没了地收紧，像是要把此时体内这根阴茎的形状永久地铭记刻画，永远地留存，永远地使自己标记为某人的所有物。  
啪啪声在岩洞里回荡，清脆而不绝于耳。猎鹰的卵蛋不断地拍打在冬兵的屁股上，把屁股揍得通红。  
太羞耻了！冬兵觉得自己的脸已经红到发际线了。他试图忍住不叫，通过咬住自己下唇的方式。  
猎鹰发现了他的小伎俩，登时就是一巴掌落在冬兵的屁股上，打得冬兵一抖。  
“别想别的。”猎鹰的声音充满着浓烈的欲望，像外面的大雨淋湿地面一样，淋湿了冬兵的心。  
于是冬兵放弃了，他选择了跟随自己的本心，把理智一枪打死，让它暴尸荒野。他尽自己所能地呜咽，呻吟，发出一些原意义不明的破碎叫声。

他们像野兽一样做爱，气喘吁吁，汗水淋淋。他们完全追随自己的潜藏心底的兽性，用阴茎冲撞，用后穴接纳，为彼此而心跳。这场性爱质朴，野蛮，又酣畅淋漓。  
冬兵觉得仿佛过了一个世纪。他的肩膀在不算光滑的垫子上磨得生疼，腰因为长时间离地而酸麻，膝盖也因为一直保持一个姿势而滞涩。但他还是想要，像被猎鹰亲吻，被他抚摸，被他的阴茎插进肠子里在拔出来，并且一直循环往复。他想得不得了。渐渐地，他感觉一股前所未有的感觉正朝着他的大脑汇集起来。像是第一次开枪，像是冬天抚摸冰柱，像是一次吃很多辣椒，像是从飞驰的火车车窗探出头去，像是他此生经历过的所有刺激的东西的总和在来一个他娘的不知道多少次方。

“山姆——”他从未经历过如此一般的此刻，“呃啊……山、嗬嗯……姆——！我、我要……”  
他正站在名为射精的峭壁上，而肠道里似乎永无休止的每一次抽动，都将他推得离深渊更进一步。  
肉欲中前所未有地掺杂着情爱。  
他透过不知道什么时候越渗越多的泪水朦胧地看向猎鹰的脸，他得知猎鹰也正与他面对同样的处境。  
来吧。  
他朝着猎鹰伸出手去。  
猎鹰抱住了他，把他拥在自己胸前。  
他们在射精中相拥。  
他们共同落入深渊。

“唔呃——！”冬兵不受控制地收紧了五指。他属于人类的那只手在猎鹰的背上留下五道鲜明的抓痕。  
他仿佛看到了天堂。  
他和猎鹰是彼此的神。他们相互成就，相互疼惜，相互降下福祉，而后一同往无人境去，直到永远。  
冬兵的阴茎颤抖着喷出它的所有积蓄，落在两人的胸腹之间，白而浑浊，把一切都粘的黏糊糊的。  
冬兵感觉此刻是他幸福的顶点，再无法超越。  
他感受着身体内猎鹰尚在抽搐的性器，和耳畔破音的粗喘。他知道猎鹰和他有一样的感觉。  
“太好了。”他感觉猎鹰把头埋在自己的肩颈上，听到他这样说。  
冬兵不是很懂，但他实在是没有力气继续去想了。

他们缓缓地分开，躺回垫子上，继续亲吻，抚摸，搂抱，简略地擦擦，然后什么都来不及说，就各自沉沉睡去。

冬兵醒来了。  
从他这个角度，正好可以看见一丝洞外。有灿烂的光投进来，空气中有阳光混合着雨后泥土的芬芳气息。  
看来天亮了，雨也停了。  
他想要转身起来，收拾好东西回复联去。但他忽然犹豫了。  
他该如何跟猎鹰相处，如何跟他交谈呢？  
如果他一觉醒来还把自己当哥们，把昨晚的一切当成是理智崩坏的一夜情，他该如何自处呢？  
那句“太好了”又是什么意思？  
冬兵的脑子里充满了乱七八糟的联想，到最后实在是理不清楚了，他甚至有把猎鹰暴打一顿然后直接扬长而去的冲动。  
他经历过太坏的了，抛弃，绝情，翻脸不认人，突如其来的离去，所以他现在很难再把这种仅由感情维系的关系朝好处想了。  
他烦扰地挠着后脑勺。

也许是他的动作太大，猎鹰也随之醒来了。

“巴基？你醒了？”猎鹰的声音带着含糊的困倦。  
“嗯。”冬兵努力地让自己的声音听起来足够平静和冷酷，足够像一个杀人不眨眼的冬日战士。  
一阵沉默。  
冬兵感觉自己的心直坠谷底。  
得了。

“巴基，我有一个问题问你。”  
“说。”巴基闹心死了，他现在不是很想理猎鹰。  
“在你们那个年代，你们是如何称呼自己的恋人的？”冬兵听到猎鹰的声音有一种断续的颤抖，“叫‘宝贝儿’或者‘亲爱的’对你来说是不是过于新潮了？”  
“你——”冬兵吃惊地转过身去，铝箔毯子被他一甩落在地上。赤裸的上半身暴露在雨后的岩洞空气里有些冷，但他无心去管了，“你什么意思……”冬兵直觉得自己心跳如擂鼓，响得他都听不见自己在说什么了。  
“我想这样叫你。”猎鹰的脸红得真切，即使山洞里暗得要死，他自己还很黑，“我真的很想。”猎鹰的目光真诚而灼热，熠熠发光。  
“啊……那，就叫‘甜心’就好。”冬兵无法自持地笑了起来。  
“好。甜心！”猎鹰也笑了，“哇，太好了，我的甜心。”

饭后小剧场。

回到复联。  
铁：你们俩上衣呢？  
冬：损毁了。【正经】  
猎：对。【正经】  
铁：怎么损……算了，好吧……【心存疑虑】


End file.
